


Office Shenanigans

by pieckaboo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/pseuds/pieckaboo
Summary: It was business as usual, just another day at the office, nothing out of the ordinary. Until an innocent prank turns into something... more. For the tumblr prompt: "My coworker is throwing paper airplanes at me while I'm trying to work and they all have cute messages on them?" AU (Eruhan. Valentine's Day One-Shot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters.  
> A/N: Found this adorable prompt on tumblr! (Thanks to cutiepieprompts!)  
> I just wanted to write something sweet for valentine's day, and eruhan has been my latest obsession! Ughhhhh I love them together so much it's killin' me!  
> Anyway... Happy Valentine's Day!

The computer screen nestled atop the mahogany desk consciously furnished inside a spacious cubicle eroded the entirety of one white collar employee's full-fledged devotion.

Another tiresome workday at the office had Erwin Smith mulling over documents, answering tedious phone calls, responding to emails in a typical proficient manner. He looked forward to the occasional walk-over to the copy machine, where he utilized the opportunity to stretch out his legs after being glued to his swivel chair for hours on end.

There was hope for him yet! In less than a month's time, he was set to replace his boss as 'Director' of the Marketing division; a position he had earned after pouring in years of dedication to the company's value and premise.

The promotion was a reflection of his contributions to the renowned publishing house, consistent with his leadership qualities and knack for inspiring others to do their part and earn their keep.

A leadership role fit the young ambitious man very well indeed.

Leaning back into his seat, Erwin continued to gaze at the screen planted before him, the bright monitor burning into his retina.

Suddenly…

Like a graceful bird flying in a rhythmic motion, a paper airplane glided placidly right over his desk and onto his lap.

A disconcerting look befell his chiseled, handsome face as his hands hovered above the carefully crafted homage to origami.

Muffled chuckling could be heard from the adjacent cubicle, and Erwin instantly realized he'd been targeted by his co-worker and her insatiable mischief. Though the two were separated by a thin wall, he could already envision her sly smile, wild dark brown locks pulled back, and rimless glasses resting above the bridge of her nose.

Hange was the friendly neighborhood prankster at the office; combining her brilliance and enthusiasm for her line of work in the most eccentric of ways.

Erwin was keenly aware of her affection for him, though it had yet to be verbalized. Weeks of subtle flirting had both parties wondering who would be the one to make the first move.

Hange had beat him to the punch, staying true to her peculiar nature.

Erwin was compelled to open the paper airplane after spotting the winkey face on the left wing. The inside note left a dash of red burning his cheeks.

_Hey there, handsome ~~~_

Erwin's trembling hands nearly dropped the message to the floor, catching himself from losing his cool as yet another paper airplane rocketed his way, briefly floating in the air above him in an effort to combat the slight draft.

He hesitated to open the succeeding one, finally relenting after wading in the dubious pool of suspense far too long.

_You look really nice today_

Then another airplane flew to his desk.

_Not that you look terrible every other day... you just look ~exceptionally~ nice in that shirt_

Another, this time crashing into his monitor.

_Has anyone ever told you how flawless your eyebrows are?_

One straight to the face.

_Working hard or hardly working?_

Spiraling to the ground.

_Feeling kinda stressed?_

Cue next paper plane.

_I know a good way to help with that..._

The brunette lunatic was on a roll.

_Aromatherapy! I have a spiced pumpkin candle with your name on it!_

Glancing at the cluttered mess of paper planes strewn about his cubicle, Erwin wondered if she knew her cover had been blown with that last message. The woman had a quirky obsession with candles, scented ones in particular. Setting that notion aside, he figured this was also another one of Hange's ways of messing with him as equals before having to respectfully regard him as her boss and superior. Then again, knowing her as well as he had for years, the difference in something as trivial as ranks in the publishing house probably wouldn't discourage her from tormenting him.

After drumming up enough courage, deciding his legs could use the stretch in the meantime, Erwin silently rose from the swivel chair and casually strolled next door into Hange's cubicle.

"Hange?" His smooth voice flowed melodically into her ears, catching her off guard as she fiddled with making her umpteenth paper airplane.

His entrance must have been the last thing she had expected, as the surprised look on her face conveyed she hadn't anticipated getting caught red-handed.

She nervously scratched the back of her neck, a low laugh escaping her mouth as she tossed the unfinished paper plane aside. "Hehehe... Hello, Erwin…"

Folding his arms across his chest, Erwin leaned into the frame of the cubicle's thin wall and raised a brow.

Using a sensual combination of tact and seduction, he addressed her amiably, pairing a gentle tone with an ovary obliterating smolder. "Do you have plans for this evening?"

Hange adjusted her glasses, sitting upright in her chair. She reached into her daily planner, flipping through the pages momentarily before landing on the correct date. The agenda for that evening according to her planner?

_Catch up on Ancient Aliens with Sawney and Beane._

Her feline companions would have to forgive her for skipping out on a few episodes of their favorite show.

"Well, what do ya know?" Hange chuckled. "I'm completely free!"

Erwin smiled, the perfect expression to match his perfect hair and perfect eyes… perfect jawline… perfect… everything!

"Wonderful." He remarked, pulling her from her enchantment. "Because I made dinner reservations at eight o'clock tonight for two."

Hange couldn't properly articulate her response into words, only managing to nod her head in agreement.

"Pick you up at seven-thirty?" Erwin asked with intention to confirm, playing out the seduction role _very well_.

Hange finally got a handle on her vocal chords after they'd been hoodwinked by his astonishing boldness. "Sounds good…" A chipper smile instantly fell to her lips. " _Mr. Smith_."

Erwin returned the gesture and turned to leave her cubicle, satisfied with having had the upper hand the entire time. The reservations had been made two weeks prior; seizing the opportunity to formally ask her out had been his plan all along.

He couldn't let her have all the fun.

Before stepping out, he looked over his shoulder to express one last sentiment. "It's a date then."

Subsequent to his departure, Hange let out a deep sigh of relief, heart mercilessly pounding her chest even in his absence.

Moments later, she found herself on the receiving end of a neatly constructed paper airplane, hailing from Erwin's cubicle no doubt. Her hands grasped the origami craft with blatant curiosity and wonder, marveling at its unique qualities as if it held innumerable secrets to the universe.

After studying it generously, she opened its contents and was more than pleased to find an endearing note from the handsome blond; revealing the most flawless cursive she'd ever seen.

_Until tonight, Miss Zoe._


End file.
